My Forum Challenges
by Ravenwhisper's Wish
Summary: CHALLENGES! YAY!
1. Vigil - MoonClan

Fennelpaw looked up at the high rock, excited.

 _This is it,_ she thought.

Then she heard her name and stepped up.

Acornstar smiled at the cream-brown spotted apprentice.

"I, Acornstar, leader of GreenClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Fennelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Fennelpaw nodded. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fennelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Fennel-light. StarClan honors your Energy and Warmth, and we welcome you as a full warrior of GreenClan.

* * *

That moonhigh, Fennel-light sat vigil with her brother, Bramblewhisker, who had also become a warrior that Clan Meeting.

She curled her tail around his and waited.

Bramblewhisker suddenly pricked up his ears. He could hear a cold _mrrow_ of laughter.

He signaled to Fennel-light, who followed his gaze.

She froze as she saw the cat. The cat slunk out of the shadows, towards them.

"I am Snarl," the cat meowed silkily. His eyes slide from Bramblewhisker to Fennel-light, and back again until they fixed on Bramblewhisker.

"He is the one."

Fennel-light looked at Bramblewhisker.

 _Do you know him?_ She asked with her eyes.

But Bramblewhisker wasn't looking at her. His eyes were fixed on Snarl.

He watched, terrified, as Snarl readied his muscles to jump.

Fennel-light, looking closely at Bramblewhisker, realized what was happening with a jolt.

"No!" She yowled, leaping in front of Bramblewhisker.

But Snarl pushed her away, although she fought bravely, he was too strong for the new warrior.

He clawed at Bramblewhisker's chest, scraping it and making it bleed.

Baring his teeth, he made for Bramblewhisker's throat.

"Wait," Fennel-light pulled herself up. "What has he done to you?"

Snarl looked at her. "I have come for _revenge._ "

"Why? I don't understand."

Bramblewhisker looked at her, sorrow in his eyes. "I . . . I know him," he choked out. "I . . . It was my fault." He looked down at the ground miserably. "I deserve to die."

Fennel-light shook her head. "No. I would die before I let him kill you!"

Snarl looked at her. "If that is the case," he growled. "Then so it shall be."

He struck her down with his paw and placed it on her chest.

"Ready to die, young one?" He unsheathed his claws and pressed down.

Fennel-light scrabbled her paws, but only succeeded in pulling some of his fur out.

Then Snarl scraped his claws down her chest, some blood bubbled up.

She gasped and lay down, barely breathing.

"That is done." Snarl muttered grimly, but Bramblewhisker thought he almost saw something like tears glistening in Snarl's eyes.

Then Snarl turned round and faced Bramblewhisker. He smiled evilly, his teeth glinting in the moonlight. "Now it is your turn to suffer."

He pushed him to the ground and was about to rip his belly, when Bramblewhisker seemed to get an extra bit of energy from StarClan.

Bramblewhisker threw Snarl of, but not before Snarl had managed to make a fatal tear in his belly.

Knowing he was going to die, Bramblewhisker went for Snarl. "If I die, so do you." He hissed.

Snarl's strength was going, but he had some left.

Bramblewhisker rolled around with Snarl and clawed his ear off.

He ripped at Snarl's muzzle and tore his side.

Snarl suddenly froze and then went limp.

Bramblewhisker backed away, hoping he had killed him, before collapsing.

Snarl eyes glittered with stars, he was looking at something Bramblewhisker could not see.

"StarClan," he muttered. "So it is not just tales for kits. And now I may finally rest . . ."

Bramblewhisker pulled him self over to Fennel-light.

She turned and saw him. "Bramblewhisker," she murmured. "Did . . . Did you kill him?"

Bramblewhisker nodded weakly. "I do not yet know if he is fully dead, but he saw StarClan."

Fennel-light's eyes glowed. "Do you think . . . He could come over here?" She asked slowly.

Snarl looked up, it appeared he had heard that. He crawled over to Fennel-light and looked her in the eyes.

"You . . . You're . . ." Fennel-light gasped. Looking up at him, her eyes lit up with recognization.

"He's what?" Bramblewhisker asked, confused. "He just attacked you, that's what!"

"Wait," Fennel-light meowed softly. "He is not, is not truly evil. He saw StarClan."

Bramblewhisker frowned. "Sister, he is the one who killed our mother and father!"

Fennel-light shook her head. "No, you're wrong. You see, he _is_ our father."

Bramblewhisker looked at Snarl. "He's Brokenstep?"

Snarl nodded.

"Father?" These were Bramblewhisker's last words.


	2. Memories - MoonClan

"I'm sorry. I couldn't save her." Those were the words that almost knocked me off my feet. "Bluefur is . . . Dead."

I couldn't believe those words, I couldn't believe that they were true. She couldn't be dead, not Bluefur!

She'd always been so full of life, of energy, and of spirit. I'd loved her. She couldn't be gone, just like that.

I remember when we first met.

* * *

 _We first met in the nursery, we were together from kithood._

 _She was Bluekit, I Dustkit._

 _How we met was strange, but it showed us how we were perfect for each other._

 _Her brother, Ricekit, was missing, and I found her, crying, at the entrance to the nursery._

 _I had never talked to her before, only watched._

 _There was no-one else about, they were all searching for Ricekit._

 _"What's wrong?" I asked her._

 _"It's my fault!" She wept. "I lost him."_

 _And she went on to explain the whole story . . ._

 _"We went out of camp, and into the forest, and his white paws were getting dirty, so we went to a pool near the thunderway to wash them. As he splashed them in the water, a monster came up and two twolegs got out. I hid in the bushes, but Ricekit was startled and he fell into the pool."_

 _And then she stopped and gulped before continuing. "And the twolegs picked him up and put him in the monster and then they went away and they took him!"_

 _So I decided to help her. "Don't worry," I mewed. "We'll go 'n' rescue him!"_

 _She looked at me, her eyes full of tears. "Really? You'd do that?"_

 _I nodded. "Of course I would!"_

 _So we set off._

 _Despite our hopes, instead of finding her brother, we just got found by a warrior, Snipewing._

 _So we were marched back to the nursery._

 _But I had an idea. "We should tell the warriors," I mewed, "and Orangestar."_

 _She nodded, she understood that we could not do anymore._

 _So we padded out and saw the deputy, Fallenheart._

 _"Let's tell her!" I whispered to Bluekit._

 _We bounded over to her and told her everything._

 _She looked grave, but nodded. "Well done for telling us what you know," she meowed._

 _Just then, Orangestar entered camp._

 _We saw Fallenheart hurry over to him and tell him all we'd told her._

 _Orangestar nodded then told her to do something we couldn't hear._

 _Then Orangestar came over to us!_

 _"You two stay in the nursery," he told us. "Get a bit o' rest."_

 _So we just stayed in the nursery and then I fell asleep and I think she fell asleep too._

 _And then we woke up 'cause a cat came in and_ _they were carrying Ricekit!_

 _"How?" I asked._

 _And so the cat - it was a warrior, Pineflight - told us:_

 _"We found the twoleg place, and then we followed Ricekit's scent and came to a twoleg nest. Berrydusk went to a hard clear thing and called softly to us, 'I see him!' and she nodded to Darkfoot who leaped forward with a couple of apprentices, Lacepaw and Twigpaw, and they banged against the hard clear thing and it fell open. So Berrydusk peered around and the twolegs weren't there, so she jumped down and landed on a soft fluffy thing - she told us this afterward - and ran across to pick up Ricekit. Then she brought him back to the fallen open clear thing and handed him to me and then we came back here." Pineflight finished._

 _That's what she told us . . . Well, she told ME that, Bluekit had gone across to sniff Ricekit and make sure he was alright._

 _When we were six moons, we all became apprentices together._

 _Bluekit became Bluepaw, Dustkit (me) became Dustpaw, and Ricekit became Ricepaw._

 _Bluepaw's mentor was Orangestar himself, mine was Snowfall, and Ricepaw had Fernwind._

 _We were happy . . . For a few moons._

 _When we had been apprentices for five moons, a terrible thing happened to ThunderClan._

 _A pack of foxes attacked._

 _No-cat knows how many foxes there were, but many cats were killed._

 _Ricepaw and me, we fought, but when Ricepaw's leg was injured, I got the kits to safety, while he insisted on still fighting._

 _But Bluepaw . . . She fought so bravely, oh so bravely. She saved Fossilpelt, a gray tabby tom-cat._

 _For that action, she was the first of us three to be made a warrior._

 _"Bluepaw has served her Clan well. Bluepaw, I give you your warrior name, Bluefur."_

 _I gazed at her, my lovely blue-gray she-cat._

 _Ricepaw was meant to become a warrior as well, but he was still recovering from his injured leg._

 _It took him about a moon and a half to recover, by the time he was fully better I was a warrior too._

 _I was Dustfoot._

 _Ricepaw became a warrior three sunrises after me._

 _He became Ricebelly._

 _One sunrise, two full moons after I became a warrior, I asked Bluefur to be my mate._

 _And she agreed._

 _Soon, she was pregnant with my kits._

 _But when they were born . . . I was so scared for my darling Bluefur. It was all going wrong . . . There was so much blood._

 _She gave birth to four lovely kits, one pale grey-and-cream she-kits, a solid cream tom-kit, one solid blue-grey tom-kit, and one blue-grey tom-kit with white paws._

 _The kits were healthy, but Bluefur . . ._

 _Before she died, she named the kits._

 _"I wish to name the cream tom-kit Milk-kit," she mewed, "and the solid blue-grey kit Wavekit."_

 _"Perfect," I purred. "And how about Lightkit for the little she-kit?"_

 _"Lovely. You choose the name for the white-pawed one."_

 _I nodded slowly. "How about Whitekit?"_

 _"Yes," she meowed. "Dustfoot . . ."_

 _I looked at her. "Bluefur? What's wrong?"_

 _"Dustfoot, I will always love you, and the kits."_

 _I shook my head. "Bluefur, you're not going to die!"_

 _But she did. And now she's never coming back._

 _She's gone._


	3. Forgotten in the Void - MoonClan

_I'm going to die?_ Blossompaw realized as she sunk. _I'm going to die while drowning?_

 _Why must I die like this? I only wanted to live a proper life. And now all my hard work, my life . . . Gone. Wasted._

 _And my family! My little brother . . . Nutkit. I wanted to see him grow up._

 _StarClan, what did I do to deserve this? Tell me, StarClan, how do I deserve this!_

 _It's not fair. The other apprentices will get to be warriors._ She thought bitterly.

 _I didn't realize it would take so long to drown. Why did this have to happen to ME?_ _Why not Frostpaw, Mosspaw, or even Breezepaw?_

 _They'll live. They won't miss me. Nobody will. They all hated me. They won't care._

 _Well . . . Mother might. And Nutkit. And Father. No, not Father. It's his fault that I'm dying!_

 _He's the one I was with - he could have saved me!_

 _But he didn't. He just watched. I think he wanted me to die! Will he have told anycat? Or none, not even Mother._

 _I wanted to be a warrior. How could StarClan do this to me?_

 _And this death, too. I'd only been an apprentice for a moon. I wish this turmoil would end._

 _Oh StarClan, why? I suppose it was my destiny. Well, why did it have to be MY destiny?_

 _Although, if it hadn't been mine, it might have been Nutkit's destiny!_

 _That would be even worse, I think. Oh, this is awful. Just sinking, sinking, sinking. Wil it never end?_

 _And I won't be found, so what will happen to my spirit? It won't go to StarClan, that's for sure._

 _Oh, Nutkit. Are you wondering where I am even now? I won't ever see you again, not if I don't go to StarClan._

 _I'm feeling sad now. I think I may be crying, but I can't tell, because I'm underwater. Why? Is it because I'm going to die? Or because I won't see Nutkit again?_

 _Am I already dead? I don't seem to be breathing . . . Wait, what am I thinking, I'm drowning! How could I be breathing?_

 _If I'm already dead, is this me as a spirit? Am I going to be doomed to stay here forever?_

 _I never asked to die. I never wanted to die. So why did StarClan make me die?_

 _I don't think I'm already dead, would I not be able to see my body? If only someone would come to save me._

 _When I fell down into the lake, Father just laughed. Thinking back to that moment, I think Father may have pushed me._

 _I thought he loved me, was I wrong? I must have been, for it was he who pushed me._

 _I never did anything to him, why did he hate me so? He loved Nutkit more, I'm certain._

 _I think he wanted me to be a tom-cat. But Mother, darling Mother, she loved me just as much as Nutkit._

 _And now I'll never see her again. I think I've reached the bottom of the lake._

 _I feel sand underneath my paws, yet I cannot stand properly._

 _Is this the end? Will I die now? Mother, I hope you and Nutkit can hear this: One final goodbye. I love you, but this is goodbye._


	4. Drabble - RiseClan

Wavefur sobbed into her sister's pelt.

"No!" she cried. "It can't be true! It _isn't_ true ... is it?" her voice wobbled.

But it was true. Sunfur was dead. She had gone to StarClan, leaving her littermate behind.

"Do not cry." It was the voice of Seedtail, Wavefur's beloved mate. "She is with your mother now."

Wavefur looked up into Seedtail's brown eyes, her blue ones full of tears.

"I know she wasn't my real sister," she meowed softly, "but it felt like she was." Her eyes closed slowly. "And now she's gone. Forever."


	5. Nine Lives - MoonClan

I shot a nervous look at Snowglance. She nodded and nudged me forwards. "Go on," she murmured to me.

So I bent down and drank from the Moonpool. The taste was like nothing I have ever experienced before. It was - like the cold of the snow, the warmth of the sun - it was beautiful, delicious, it tasted of life. I closed my eyes - and then it was like the stars. Silverpelt ... the cats of StarClan, coming down to meet me. I gazed at them. Their pelts shimmered with stars. They glowed like the moon. They were the stars, the souls.

There was a cat. I didn't recognise them. A tom. A black tom with a white ear. And blue eyes. Those blue eyes. They looked at me like knives, like ice on a cold Sunrise.

He touched his nose to my head and said, "With this life, I give you kindness. Use it well to bring good to the land." Then he smiled at me, and with that smile, I knew who he was. He was the old medicine cat, Blazedrop.

I nodded, rather unsure of what to do.

Then another cat came - I saw her, I knew her. Too well, some might say.

"Mothfur! Mother," I gasped. "I thought I'd never see you again..."

"Yes, son, it's me" she whispered into my ear. "You will be a good leader." Then she stood up proudly and said, "With this life, I give you patience. Use it well to understand others." As she said those word I felt warm, happy. And I felt loved again.

They kept coming, cats that I recognised, cats that I didn't.

"With this life, I give you courage. Use it well to stand up to others." That was a light ginger and white tabby; he had been the deputy before me.

"With this life, I give you skill. Use it well to bring food for the Clan." The solid white cat said that - I didn't recognise her.

Then a pointed lavender she-cat came forwards. "With this life," she said, with a voice as serious and proud as any leader - perhaps she once had been a leader, "I give you duty. Use it well, as a gift and as a blessing." Then she stepped away, her eyes bright.

What? I looked at her in confusion. Why hadn't she told me how to use it? I didn't understand!

But it was too late; the next cat had come up. "With this life-" she broke off, her eyes wild with fright. "Run!" she said urgently.

I stared at her - it was my mate! My former mate.. "Silverpetal?" I asked, worried, not understanding.

"Run!" she turned and I looked.

A - torrent of snow, of water. Falling. But - I had to run - but I couldn't. I hadn't received my new name yet. Or my lives.

The cats seemed to realise that too, turning and calling out. "With this life, I give you hope," one called frantically. "Use it well to give life!"

A black cat said quickly, "With this life, I give you truth. Use it well to bring honor to the Clan."

"With this life, I give you wisdom. Use it well to see good in others," cried another.

"With this life ... I give you ... Offering second chances ... Use it well ... To let them try again," gasped a long-haired grey-and-white tabby, panting. Silverpetal. It was my mate.

Then Blossomstar, the former leader, stood up and called out, "I hail you by your new name, Birchstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan _._ Defend it well; care for young and honour your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Her eyes glowed with pride.

"Birchstar! Birchstar! Birchstar!" the cry roared in my ears - "Birch - Star! Birch - Star!" - and then I woke up.

"Snowglance?" My throught hurt and my eyes streamed. "Snowglance?"

"What happened?" the white medicine cat demanded worriedly. "Did you get your lives? And your name?"

"Birchstar." I nodded.

"Good." She sounded relieved. "Come!"


	6. Planets - MoonClan

I hate her. Sunpaw. My sister. "The Golden One". The angel.

So I'm the fallen angel. The devil. Sunpaw is golden-yellow with crystal-clear blue eyes. She takes after her father. I take after no one. My father was golden and my mother is solid white. I'm black, jet-black, with dark, black eyes and a slashing tail. The odd one out.

I try to fit in, I really do. Or I did. Until now. I can't fit in, so why bother trying? It's simply pointless. Unfair.

I stand up, my heart filled with new-found anger. My mother, my sister, they hate me. My father hated me. And Iceleap, my mother, blames me for his death. I was there. They say I should have helped him. But now I'm glad I didn't. I'm glad he's dead. I wish they were all dead.

My eyes blaze and I head towards the camp exit. Reaching it, I go out. Making sure no one sees me leave, I go to where my father died. That spot. Mt mother won't go near it anymore. But I will. To think.

Sitting down, I think about when he died. Hawkfang. My father.

A voice sounds in the shadows. "Nightpaw?"

I whirl round, my eyes flashing. "Who's there?" I growl deep in my throat.

"Me, Sunpaw." She looks at me, her big blue eyes innocent.

"You." I glare at her.

"Yes, me. Your best-loved sister." She's sniping me, but still acting all innocent.

"Just because Iceleap loves you more, it doesn't mean the planets revolve around you, Sunpaw. Nothing is about you. It will never be about you. You might as well just give up now, Fox-heart!" I snapped at her, my patience breaking. "I hate you, even if everyone else loves you!"

Her eyes look at me and start filling up with tears. "But Nightpaw..."

"You think you can get around me like you get around everyone else but you can't fool me!"

Her ears twitch. "I'm sorry, Nightpaw."

That was the last straw. "You? Sorry for me? Be sorry for yourself, mouse-brain!" I leap at her, my claws out. Landing on top of her, I've got her cornered. There's no way she can escape. "I hate you, Sunpaw."

She gazes up at me, as though she's trying to find some pity and good in my black-as-night eyes. But she won't find any. She says, "You may hate me, but I love you, Nightpaw. You're my brother."

I hesitate, my claws poised at her neck. Then my jaw hardens and I press down.

"N-nightpaw?" she asks, gasping for breath.

"Oh no," I tell her. "I'm not your Nightpaw anymore. And you're not going to be Sunpaw for much longer, either!"

"Wait," she gasps. "You - you were never my Nightpaw. I - I'm not your sister!"

"What?" I go back and she breaths, although the wound could still be fatal if she doesn't get back to camp.

"Hawkfang isn't your father, Iceleap isn't your mother. And I'm not your sister."

I stare at her, taken aback. "How can that be? Who are my mother and father then?"

"You remember Sootheart?"

"The old medicine cat. How could I forget her? She was the only one who ever was kind to me."

"She was your mother. And - Nightpaw, she's not dead. Just gone. I know. Trust me."

"Trust _you_?"

"Yes. And I know where she is too."

"Where?" my voice was low, threatening. "Take me to her, Sunpaw. Maybe she can help you," I added pitifully, looking at her wounds.

"Um... Okay." She stands up wobbly and points towards the lake. "Come."

I follow, my heart still beating from the shock of it all. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Yes. But Nightpaw... Just because I might not be your real sister doesn't mean I don't love you."

I look at her, musing over how mean I'd been to her in the past. "I'm sorry, Sunpaw. You're not actually that bad," I finally meow grudgingly.

She laughs. "Thanks." Then she looks out onto the lake. "Look. Over the log. There it is."

I look. The log, which I've never thought much of before, leads to a small cluster of rocks. " _That's_ where Sootheart lives now?" I say in astonishment.

"Yes," she tells me, stepping onto the log. I follow. We cross the log and reach the stones.

A smokey black cat comes out, obviously used to seeing Sunpaw here. She looks at her wounds and then sees me.

"Nightpaw!" she gasps in shock. Then she pushes Sunpaw in, telling her to put spiderweb on the wound, and looks at me.

"Hello, Sootheart." I smile crookedly.

"Um..." she sounds nervous.

"I told him, Sootheart," Sunpaw calls from where she's struggling with the sticky spider web.

Sootheart seems taken aback but happy. "So you know, then."

"Yes. And, Sootheart - I don't care that the code says you're not supposed to have kits. You're my mother, and I love you!" I say fiercely.

Sunpaw comes back out. "Great. Now can we go back to the camp, Nightpaw? My head hurts."

"Oh, Sunpaw!" I laugh.

Sunpaw snorts and laughs too. Sootheart joins in. We're all rolling around on a big flat rock, laughing like maniacs!

But Sunpaw rolls too much. She rolls off the rock and into the lake, crying out.

"Sister!" I exclaim in terror.

She looks up at me, sinking, her eyes wide with terror. "I love you, Nightpaw. But goodbye."

"No! Sunpaw! I - I love you. You can't leave me."

"I wish I didn't have to. But StarClan has come for me."

She's gone, down in the lake. I start crying.

I love her now. Sunpaw. My real sister.


	7. Moonlight - RiseClan

I blinked. Oh no. I'd been sleep walking again. Looking around, I saw that there was a full moon, and that in the patch of moonlight in front of me, something was shimmering. As I watched, it turned into a cat, a starry cat. I gasped as I realized the cat was Mosspaw, my brother who'd I'd loved with all my heart, who had then been killed during a battle with a loner.

"Mosspaw!" I cried, running forward.

But he shook his head and backed away. "You cannot touch me no longer," he mewed. "Fernpaw, I have to tell you this. At moonlight you were born and at moonlight you will die, by the hand of one you call your friend. The light will die and the sky will fall, when you join me."

I stared at him. Was Mosspaw, my beloved brother, telling me this? No, no, it couldn't be true! "What do you mean? I like the moon's light, I live in it..."

he shook his head and to my dismay, he dissolved into a cloud of stardust.

"No! No, no, Mosspaw, come back. I need you, tell me more," I begged, but only silence replied. Feeling tears falling down my cheeks, I stumbled back to camp and lay down. I did not sleep one bit the rest if that night.

* * *

When sunrise came, I got up immediately, before any other cat had risen. I went out of camp and went to where I had seen Mosspaw the moonrise before. I sat, and thought. At first, I wondered if it might have been a dream. But I dismissed that when I felt how tired I was. I tried my hardest to think it couldn't be true. Some of it was, of course, I had been born in moonlight, but the rest of it couldn't be. It couldn't be! I gazed up at where I knew Mosspaw was walking with the stars that I couldn't see, and at that moment, I knew I could never tell anyone about this. I swore that day, that I would never speak of what Mosspaw had told me, and that maybe that would make it untrue.

i went back to camp, forcing the vision out of my mind. Seeing my mentor, Marshtail, apparently looking for someone, I went up to him.

"Ah, fernpaw! I was just looking for you. Come on, we're going on hunting patrol."

I smiled falsely and nodded. "Okay..."

* * *

when we we got back from hunting patrol, marshtail said I was free to do whatever I liked. Unfortunately this meant I had no way of getting Mosspaw out of my head. I crept out of camp again and went to a special spot, where the moonlight always filters through the leaves in a certain way. It is here that I was born, you know. I lay down on the soft grass there and cried and cried and cried.

"Fernpaw?" A voice cut through my tears. Looking up, I saw that it was the voice of Firepaw, an apprentice who I have always loved. "Fernpaw, why are you crying?"

i blushed and looked for somewhere to run. "Um... I'm not," I said hopelessly- I could still feel tears in my eyes. I blinked and they ran down my cheeks. "Fox-dung!" I cursed myself under my breath for crying so much. I turned and felled through the forest, until I came to a stream. I sat there and sobbed my heart out, not noticing that the sunlight was fading and the moon was coming out.

"Fernpaw," I heard Firepaw's voice say tauntingly behind me, "you're crying again!"

"I'm not," I choked before he leapt.

Yes, he leapt on me. Firepaw, who I have always loved. He killed me without me realising. I was dead before I felt the pain. I was shocked as I felt myself leaving my body and floating. By the time I realised I was dead, I could see cats below me- warriors, my father in them. And Firepaw, that lieing traitor, was telling then that he'd found me like this! He'd found me like that... dead! I can't believe I ever loved him- I even thought he loved me.

* * *

After they buried my body, I went to Starclan. At least I can be thankful about that. I am with Mosspaw now, and mother. Sometimes I think it was better the way Firepaw chose - it was quick. It didn't hurt. But sometimes I wish it hadn't been that way.

but I never think I love him anymore.


	8. Banished - RiseClan

When I wake up, I can tell. They know. It's my time to go. I'll be banished, I suppose. Who cares? Not me. I can't help but love her, darling Stripeheart. I just can't.

They're coming. I can here them.

* * *

 _Im leaving now, they're taking me out. They say I should look for starclan if I need help. Bah! Who cares about Starclan if it means true love can't happen just of a clan difference? I'm out of camp now, nearly at the border. I would say my good-byes now, but I don't seee anyone here I care about enough to say good-bye to. All I hope is that when we pass the river, my darling stripeheart might be there, if she's heard yet. Please let her be._

 _We're at the river. She's there! In the other bank. She looks at me. She smiles. I can't smile back. I don't feel like I'm ever going to smile again. Stripeheart, why can't we be together. Why. Why, Starclan, why? My heart, it feels like I'm dieing inside. I know I'll never see her again. Never._

 _Good-bye, dearest Stripeheart. I turn to look at her one last time, but she's gone. I see her being pulled by a cat I recognise as riverclan's deputy. Oh no, please don't let her be banished because she came to say good-bye. I know how much she loves clan life - she has a sister, and her mother needs her. Please._

 _I stare behind as I see Riverclan's leader joining them. I hear him shouting, "What were you thinking?! I thought you were a loyal warrior! I thought I could trust you!" I could hear him spitting the words, and I could see her flinching. She was loyal - before she met me. This is all my fault. I deserve to die. I deserve to DIE._

 _I am forced to turn, I see we have reached the end of clan territory. We're at the gorge. This is where they sad they'd leave me. Well, they'll leave me, alright. Oh, they're going already? Hah! I walk away, without a glance back, to show I don't regret leaving. I glance down. If I fell- or if I jumped. I rock on the edge of the gorge, wondering what to do, when my father is decided as I tumble downwards. I look at the water below. They'll never find my body. I'll die from the impact, and I'll sink. Either that or I drown and then I sink._

 _stripeheart, good-bye._


	9. How Can I love you? - RiseClan

I don't understand why Starclan chose me. Why me? I'm nothing special. Nothing at all. And yet I love him. I shouldn't, I know, but how can I help it? I know he's too old and I know he's in love already, but how can I help it?

When I woke up, the first thing I heard was his voice, saying, "Wake up, Honeypaw! Wake up! We're going training with Birchpaw and Hollypelt."

My fur rustled at the sound of her name. "Hollypelt". His _mate._ why did Starclan choose her to love him, not me? It's not fair. It's not fair! But I nodded and leapt up. "Alright," I said, my voice dull and flat. I padded out and saw Birchpaw waiting with Hollypelt. Hollypelt, a red-brown she-cat with lovely long limbs, she's clever, fast, loyal. She has beautiful green eyes, perfect face... she is everything I do not. I am a pale brown she, with boring brown eyes. I'm short, slow, and only a kit could call me clever.

I don't think Hollypelt likes me. Yet she is so nice to me. It would be easier if she was mean to me, then I could hate her. But Hollypelt is nice to everyone. Unlike me. She is an optimist and I am a pessimist.

Brackentail is rubbing his face against hers. It makes me so sad, knowing he will never do that to me.

After training, Brackentail gave me my warrior accessment. I passed. _just._ I'mhaving my ceremony, but I can't concentrate.

I stumbled up as Foxstar beckons. I'm Honeyflight. I'm sure I can see him laughing, Brackentail. It's my name, I'm sure. Whoever heard of honey flying? Foxstar said it was because of my outstanding leaping skills, and I suppose that is the only thing I'm good at. Mother said it was my SkyClan blood.

I could see Brackenfur whispering to Hollypelt after my ceremony and I catch my name - and he laughed! That was where I gave up. I knew there was only one way to escape.

that was when I chose to die instead of life a life that has my heart slowly breaking.


End file.
